I'll KEep On LIving, Even Though I Feel Dead Inside
by JuGgUlAtOr413
Summary: Based off a picture I saw on Tumblr. Karkat can't stand to sleep, it just keeps bring up terrible memories.


A/N: I saw a picture on my Tumblr page that really made me want to write something for it, so this story is inspired by that.

You hate the night. It's something you usually don't hear that much, but for you? That's Your favorite string of words to say. The only time you every like it is when you can stay awake. But you can't do that. No matter how hard you try, you almost always eventually fall asleep. Your head fills with visions that you wish you could forget. Horror-terrors, they aren't nightmares. You can always forget nightmares, what you have is something worse than that. they seem so vivid like they're real, or that they have happen to you before. But you know that they never have, it's impossible to be covered in grey skin, orange, yellow, red horns, and sharp enough teeth that they could probably tear through the thickest of skin. You've tried so many things to get rid of them. Evan as far to get an exorcism, but they keep coming back. There was even the time were you went to a physic, but she only mumbled words and told you, you were a forgotten hero. The only positive thing that happened to you there was that she said it was free of charge, otherwise that was a waste of time and money.

You lay in your bed, trying to stay awake again. But it's late, and you know it's going to sneak up on you when you least expect it. You take a sip of coffee, hoping that this last resort will keep you up. But it won't, it never does. You take a glance at the side of your bed, looking at your phone. You could always text John, or Jade to keep you up. But you know they're probably deep in their own dreams. You sigh and close your eyes, but you jerk them back open. You must, stay, awake. Getting out of bed, you wake towards you kitchen. Maybe, a quick walk will keep you up a little longer. Before you can even slide on your slippers, a wave of tiredness sneaks up on you an you're out like a light.

" No! No!" You stand there crying. You look above you to the girl your holding onto so desperately. " I won't let you go! We're the only ones left!"

She smiles down at you, in her dark red garb and hoodie. Her wings are protruding out the back seem to flutter in acknowledgement. You keep looking at her face, she smiles slightly but you can see she's on the verge of tears herself. "Karkat, this is something I must do," She grips the side of your cheek, wiping away the tears that's streaming down the side of you face. "You at least, must keep on living. For us," Your arm drops to your side, knowing that it's useless trying to hold her back. You knew that when you grabbed her, but it was worth the try. " You are a great leader, it was fun being apart of the team!" She turns, giving you one last smile with her dark cherry lips. She lets go of your cheek, and starts to fly joining the rest of the kids.

"Aradia!" You cry out in vain. She won't hear you, and if she does she ignores you.

" I'm sorry, Karkat," You stand in front of a girl that has robes similar to Aradia, but instead they are a vibrant orange with a sun decal on the front "She sacrificed herself to save us all," Behind her you see a boy in red, consoling a girl in black. She's shedding tears just like you were earlier, but not now. You've run out of them. "It was, a heroic death,"

"They did it so you could live on in their place," You glance over to a boy with wind-blown hair, and a buck-tooth smile. He reaches out his hands to yours "You should come with us,"

You look at the four kids standing in front of you, and just behind them is a door. It's in a shape of a house, you glance at each of their faces, not sure what to say. Then, you feel a shove from behind, you turn your head around to see those grey skinned kids with horns behind you. Thhe one that shoved you is wearing a pair of dark red shades, and a teal Libra sign on her black shirt.

"Go, Karkat," She tells you with a smile spreading across her dark, black lips. "Don't mess this up!"

You walk towards the door, and reach out for the handle. Ready to open the door.

You wake up with a start in your bed. You can't stand fallling asleep. You hat it.


End file.
